Pleine lune
by Raven Queen.Ever after high
Summary: Estar juntos es lo que más quieren, decir lo que siente es algo complicado pero no imposible ... Un one-shot de mi pareja favorita


Luna llena

Como el regreso de Gran Z fue un suceso increíble para todos decidieron hacer una fiesta en su honor, se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días. Cody estaba emocionado ya que jamás había ido a una fiesta. Pensaba en invitar a Lani ya que sería también una gran oportunidad para estar tiempo con ella. Se encuentra tan distraído que olvida que esta en el agua esperando una ola que termina derribándolo, la salvavidas observa todo va en su rescate, empuja por su pecho para que escupa agua. Lo hace pero aún así el pingüino se puso pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa Cod?

-Nada.

-No lo creo, casi te desmayas otra vez.

Se levanta alejándose de ella pero no se da cuenta de que lo sigue.

-No deberías ser así - se pone enfrente de él con las aletas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

-"Si te dijera que hace tanto estoy enamorado de ti, que quiero ir a la fiesta contigo, estar juntos no sólo esa noche sino para siempre" ... pues lo siento - agacha la cabeza.

-Y ... cambiando de tema ... ¿irás con alguien a la fiesta?

-Pues tengo planeado ir con alguien.

-Ah ... que bien ... bueno ... debo irme a mi trabajo.

Ese día se mantuvo alejado de todos pensando en una forma de invitar a Lani. Un día antes de la fiesta toma valor y se acerca a ella que se encontraba en su puesto vigilando si alguien estaba en peligro.

-Hola Lani.

-Hola ¿ya estas mejor? No te vi en días.

-Si lo estoy y estuve un poco pensativo ...

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno ... quería preguntarte si quieres ir conmigo a la playa - lo dice sonrojado.

-Claro que si - acepta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Nos vemos mañana a las tres de la tarde?

-De acuerdo - no podía ocultar su felicidad.

-Entonces nos vemos luego - cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, Lani finge tropezarse haciendo que Cody la atrape - ¿estas bien?

-Un poco, me doble al intentar bajar - miente.

-Dejame ayudarte - la ayuda a sentarse - ¿donde te duele? - pregunta preocupado.

-Aquí - le señala el falso lugar de dolor que era su tobillo.

-Bien - comienza a darle un suave masaje.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que Cody se detiene.

-¿Estas mejor? - continúa dándole masajes a su pata.

-Muchísimo - le da una bella sonrisa - gracias.

-Es un placer para mí.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, todos surfeaban pasándola bien y varios preparando la fiesta. Al día siguiente ... Cody montaba las olas con gran dominio de la tabla, realmente era uno de los mejores ganándose el respeto de loa habitantes de la isla ... y el cariño de algunas chicas. Ya es las tres de la tarde y Cody se arregla las plumas listo para la fiesta. Al llegar al lugar de encuentro acordado ve a Lani esperándolo, ella se puso un flor en la cabeza y se acicaló las plumas quedando radiante. Se acerca por su detrás.

-Te ves muy hermosa.

Gira para verlo de frente - Gracias - se sonroja.

-¿Vamos?

Asiente ella y se encaminan a la fiesta, dentro del local los esperaba Joe y Z.

-¿Qué honda viejo?

-Hola bro - hacen su saludo secreto.

-Hola Lani.

-Hola Joe ... tío deberías estar festejando.

-Pues si pero loa esperaba a ustedes: mi sobrina querida y mi mejor amigo.

Comenzó a sonar la música, bailaron, jugaron, rieron, comieron, tomaron jugo de coco y piña. Se hizo de noche por lo que pocos decidieron retirarse como Cody y Lani, los demás quisieron quedarse.

-Deberían quedarse un poco mas - reclama Geek.

-Lo siento Z pero estoy cansado, hoy surfee mucho.

-Yo también tío, mi trabajo no es sencillo muchas veces.

-Okay ... no me esperes despierta.

-No iba a hacerlo - bromea.

En afuera...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Mmm ...

-¿Qué pasó?

-No quisiera estar sola - baja la mirada avergonzada.

-No lo estarás - le levanta la mirada con su aleta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque hoy ... quiero pasar tiempo contigo, Geek no volverá a la cabaña esta noche sino en la mañana ... podríamos ir a caminar por la isla ... si quieres.

-Si quiero.

En su paseo hablaron de ellos mismos, sobre lo cambios que se dieron en la isla gracias a la llegada del pingüino.

-Jajaja - ríe a carcajadas la pingüina.

-No es gracioso.

-No lo es ... pero jajaja ... no tenías que tener complejos sobre tu estatura ... ya creciste, ahora eres unos milímetros más alto que yo.

-Lo se, solo por hacer un poco de ejercicio todos los días.

Llegaron a una zona alta de la isla, había una vista espléndida del mar y la luna llena.

-Es hermoso el paisaje ¿no lo crees?

-De hecho, los más hermoso que puede haber estoy viéndola en este momento.

Se sonroja evitando la mirada de su acompañante.

-Lani - se acerca a ella tomándola de la aleta.

-¿Si, Cody?

-Estoy ... un ... poco nervioso ... pero ... eso no importa.

-Jeje.

-Tienes una sonrisa encantadora, la más bella de todas, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, al principio sólo me gustó tu belleza pero con el paso de los meses me di cuenta de que ya te amo por tu forma de ser. Cada segundo que estoy contigo es el mejor momento de mi vida, jamás había sentido tanto amor por alguien ... solo pensé en el surf pero tu me abriste los ojos y mi corazón ... te amo, siempre lo haré cada día más y más ... eres con quien quiero estar por toda la vida.

-... - no dice nada solamente salta a él dándole un beso demostrando todo su amor, él por su parte se sorprende pero aún así le corresponde con la misma intensidad - Y yo te amo a ti, desde que llegaste diste un giro a mi vida, no creía en el amor pero tu hiciste que dejara de lado eso, eres tan lindo y divertido. Que no quiero separarme de ti jamás estar a tu lado me alegra el corazón.

-Lo de tu tobillo fue intencional ¿verdad?

-Si, quería pasar un momento inolvidable y divertido a tu lado.

-No tenía idea de que estabas fingiendo. Pero verte caminar sin dificultad me hizo dudar.

-Jeje ... - Cody le da un beso inesperado y apasionante a la vez. Lentamente se acuestan en la tierra.

-¿Quieres ... hacerlo? - pregunta él dudoso - digo ... no hay prisa.

-Si, quiero demostrarte y que me demuestres cuanto nos amamos.

Esa noche solamente la luna llena era testigo del amor que ambos se demostraron.


End file.
